User talk:Pikazilla
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadliest Warrior Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vlad the Impaler page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Astrotorical (Talk) 17:24, 24 July 2010 Hey I've noticed all the work you're doing here, so I'd like to extend a thank you for all your hard work in making this wiki better. -LeoLab 00:13, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ~ Congrats you seem like a big DW fan and big DW wiki editor. Have you heard of this wiki? Deadliest Fiction Wiki - A compendium of Who vs. Who would win, so get started it's this wiki's sister site. I'd be surprised if you haven't heard of it, most users here have.Tomahawk23 23:10, May 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: DONT IT IS WASTE OF TIME Blog idea: Old episodes with Season 3 X-Factors For quite some time, I've had an idea for a blog in which I take all of the episodes before Season 3 and consider the potential change in outcomes if those episodes had Season 3's X-Factors. Could looking further into the warriors allow a defeated warrior to stand up better to the winner or even win it? Or might it give the winner an even greater advantage? It really depends on the episodes and the warriors. Personally, I feel that my opinions wouldn't add up and I believe that you know far more on the warriors than I do, so I wanted to ask and see if you'd be interested in making a blog like this. I'd love to read it. Nkstjoa 23:29, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I am RSV 123 I have read your review and I liked it a lot ,by the way where you get all that information ,it must have taken months to complete it! I watch BBC and History Channel, and yes it did take months.Pikazilla 22:53, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Deleting pages RE: Wolf 91 (talk) 00:43, February 28, 2015 (UTC)What should we do about this CatagoryWolf 91 (talk) 00:43, February 28, 2015 (UTC) User Tigerman0044 created a New Catagory called Weapons Used By Multiple Warriors. What do you think we should do with that New Catagory should we keep it or should we just Deleat it. hi this is victor von vlad and you are welcome. hope we can talk again.Victorvonvlad (talk) 14:20, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Hi... I must warn you that I am a busy man now, I probably won't be on this wiki anymore in the near future. Pikazilla (talk) 01:45, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Just wanted to give you a heads up. Hay Pikazilla, my family and me are going to be summering in another state and it might be a while before I can edit on this wiki again, we leave tomarrow morning. Just wanted to let you know I may not beable to keep watch on this wiki for a bit.Wolf 91 (talk) 18:49, June 29, 2016 (UTC) k Heads up Just so you know, I will be out of town for a few days.Wolf 91 (talk) 07:07, August 4, 2016 (UTC) I'll be gone by tomorrow. Hay Pikzilla, I'm going away to collage tomarrow so it will probobly be a while before I could edit on this wiki, sorry.Wolf 91 (talk) 18:17, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Great news, I was able to log on the wiki as Wolf 91 again, I guss I will ba able to make a few edits again after all.Wolf 91 (talk) 01:45, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Got a Joker This guy's been messing up a few things. https://deadliestwarrior.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/50.66.85.40 By the way, found at least one, if not two others messing things up, with Nopes and hahas. Alockwood1 (talk) 03:06, November 5, 2019 (UTC) Other Jokers Here's the other two I located - big messer here - https://deadliestwarrior.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/96.51.141.191, minor nuisance https://deadliestwarrior.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/199.216.82.88 Alockwood1 (talk) 20:14, November 5, 2019 (UTC)